vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Camille
This is the romantic relationship between the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson and the vampire, Camille O'Connell. Klaus and Camille's relationship together starts slowly. They first meet at Rousseau's, a bar in New Orleans. Later, they bond over a painter's artwork when Camille describes the artwork and the painter. Klaus is impressed by her and Camille is seen to bring out the humanity in Klaus. During the seasons they grew closer. Cami supports Klaus against his father and is the only one who trusts him in his solo fight against Dahlia . On Christmas night Rebekah urges her brother "not to walk away from love but towards it" while staring at Cami. Klaus follows his sister's advice and declares his feelings to Cami outside on the balcony. They share their first kiss and later that night they are seen making out on his bed. After they fall asleep, Klaus wakes up to find Cami's dead body with her throat slashed beside him. He cries, goes on a rampage smashing things before Cami suddenly wakes up. They find out Cami is transitioning into a vampire because Aurora compelled Cami when Aurora hold her hostage in the church. Cami had to drink a vile of Aurora's blood the minute she knew Klaus was in love with her. Klaus swears Aurora will regret this and begs Cami to feed or else she will die for good. At first Cami wants to die but after consulting her friend Vincent she drinks Vincent's blood. Vampire Cami's attitude towards Klaus has changed. She wants to control her own life which leads to several quarrels between them. Their mutual struggle for power is symbolized by each claiming the ownership of the Dark Objects . Their fight results in Cami stealing the white oak horse which belongs to Hope to force Klaus into handing over 'her dark objects'. Her action ends in disaster loosing the deadly weapon to Aurora. Klaus wants Cami to realize she brought his whole family in jeopardy but he also forgives her. Cami explains her action by saying she will never be vulnerable again. Klaus feels guilty about not protecting her when she was murdered by Aurora. Also he is hurt: "You should have trusted me".At the moment Klaus keeps out of Cami's way but he has asked Hayley to look out for Cami in his place. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Klaus took his revenge on Aurora by bricking her alive behind a wall. When Cami finds out Klaus let Aurora live she gets paranoid. Cami tells Vincent she is sure Aurora will find a way to free herself and get back to Cami. She worries about who's side Klaus will be on eventually. That's why she decides to drive Klaus off in An Old Friend Calls, lying to him that she doesn't love him anymore because her human side is gone. Their relationship is unsure now. Klaus only meant to say goodbye to Cami just before he left New Orleans together with Hayley and Hope. They are known as "Klamille" by the fans . Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Klaus seems to have taken an interest in Camille. He first saw her when she was bartending, someone she later remembers as being the "$100 guy". However later on, after being given the news about his child, he was more interested in her when she was looking at an artist painting and she described the story she assumed of the artist. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. He later chose to withheld from her that his child lives, not wanting her to get further involved in the supernatural than she already is. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Gallery Pictures |-|Season One= camille-and-klaus22.png camille-and-klaus.png camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg originalgbv.jpg KlCa.png RSUM-D~1.PNG Klaus and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Klaus and Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg Hosuerising3.jpg RPNO15.jpg RPNO19.jpg RPNO21.jpg RPNO22.jpg RPNO100.jpg RPNO101.jpg RPNO103.jpg normal_Originals109-2148.jpg klamille1.png Capturedrsquoe3010cran2014-01-16a3000134037.png CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg 1507698_507411796042146_93565595_n.jpg klamile11.png Klausm4.jpg Klausm3.jpg Klausm2.jpg Klamille_1.png Klamille_2.png Klamille_3.png Klamille_4.png Klamille_5.png Klamille_6.png Klamille_7.png Klamille_8.png Klamille_9.png Klamille_10.png Klamille_11.png Klamille_12.png Klamille_13.png Klamille_14.png Klamille_15.png Klamille_16.png Klamille_17.png Klamille_18.png Klamille_19.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m14s193.png OR122B 0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg OR122B 0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B 0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg Klaus-and-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35847811-1280-720.png Klaus-and-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35847810-1280-720.png 1.4-Klaus-and-Cami.png Camille_(16).png The-Originals-Ep106-Fruit-of-the-Poisoned-Tree-Cami-and-Klaus-05.png 1.9-klaus-and-Cami.jpg the-vampire-diaries-5-the-originals-episodio.jpg rebekah-klaus-camille.jpg The-Originals-Episode-2-14.jpg Originals-Midseason-Finale-Episode-9-camille.jpg camille-cami-and-the-originals-gallery.jpg klaus-and-camille-in-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg 01camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg Camille_(12).png OR122B 0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg OR122B 0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B 0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0345.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0346.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0347.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0350.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0354.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0355.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0360.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0361.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0362.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0371.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0372.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1803.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1802.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1801.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1800.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1797.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1796.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1795.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1794.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1793.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1789.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1788.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1787.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1786.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1785.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1784.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1776.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1775.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1773.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1772.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1750.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0491.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0492.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0493.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0138.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0284.jpg TheOriginals2x01RebirthCamilleKlaus.gif TheOriginals2x04KlausCamille2.jpg TheOriginals2x04KlausCamille1.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-0402KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0335Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0337Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0383klauscami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0398Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0787KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1149Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1164Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1167Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1169KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1955Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1965KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1980KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0328_CamiKlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1921KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1986KlausHayleyMarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2086Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2100Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0125KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0137KlausCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0155Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0158Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0172Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0182Cami-KlausElijah.jpeg TO_214_0908Cami-KlausHope.jpg TO_214_0919Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_222_0897KlausCami.jpg TO_222_0901Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_222_0906Klaus-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01479klauscami.jpg Normal_originals222_01483cami-klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01519klaus-cami.jpg Normal_originals222_02809Cami-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02815Klaus-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_02832KlausCami.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0144KlausCami.jpg TO_301_0182Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_0206KlausCami.jpg TO_301_0218Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0675Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0682Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_1127Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1146Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_1173Cami's_painting_by_Klaus.jpg TO302_0816Klaus-Cami.jpg TO302_0842Klaus-Cami.jpg TO302_0869Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_2693Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_2697Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_3152Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_3155Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_3250KlausCami.jpg TO309_0247Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_0271Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_0280Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_0903KlausCami.jpg TO309_0952Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1523KlausCami.jpg TO309_1532Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1533Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1597Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1598Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1620Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1621Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_2255KlausElijahFreyaCami.jpg TO309_2818Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_2821Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_2828KlausCami.jpg TO309_2846KlausCami.jpg TO309_2849KlausCami.jpg TO309_2863Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3055Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3062KlausCami.jpg TO309_3128KlausCami.jpg TO309_3135KlausCami.jpg TO309_3136Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3139Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3148Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3228Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3229Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3296Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3304Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3334Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3337KlausCami.jpg TO309_3341KlausCami.jpg TO309_3344Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3345KlausCami.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_dead.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Klaus_holding_Cami.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_trapped.png Cami_&_Klaus_Hold_Hands.png Cami_&_Klaus_Hold_Hands(1).png Camille and Klaus 319.png Videos The Originals 1x13 Klaus and Cami Talk Klaus ask Camile to leave New Orleans The Originals 1x09 The Originals 1x04 - Klaus & Camille "I'll Make Sure Whoever Harmed Your Brother Will Suffer" The Original 1x22 Cami tries to comfort Klaus when she hears that his baby died The Originals 2x04 Cami and Klaus dance The Originals 2x10 Klaus takes Cami to the safe house The Originals 2x22 Klaus y Camille Scene The originals 3×01 klaus and Camille part 1 The Originals 3x01 Klaus & Camille (Keep the gift. I painted it for you.) 3 The Originals 3x08 Klaus & Camille HUG 2 The Originals 3x08 end scene Klaus and Cami The Originals 3x9 - Klaus & Cami FIRST KISS!!! The Originals 3x09 Klaus & Camille 9 (Cami's death scene) The Originals 3x19 Cami Klaus "I've made my peace with dying" The Originals 3x19 (in Cami's head) Cami Klaus "You are loved" The Originals 3x19 Cami dies (Final moments with Klaus) Trivia *Klaus hired Camille to record his memoirs, and to forget who he was when she's not in his presence, also to forget about vampires completely and leave town (his compulsion was removed by Davina). *Klaus compelled Camille to give Marcel a chance more than once. *They were properly introduced when they were both admiring a street painter's painting. *Camille chooses Klaus over the New Orleans witches when her uncle is hexed and she is ordered to put Papa Tunde's blade into his heart. *Camille fed Klaus some of her blood when he was recovering from the second insertion of Papa Tunde's blade in his abdomen. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Camille saw Klaus with Genevieve and seemed to be a little jealous. *In The Big Uneasy, Klaus confronted Camille about her one night affair with Marcel, and he appeared to be hurt and betrayed by her action. *In An Unblinking Death, Klaus rushed to help Camille deal with her hexed uncle, he saved her from being killed, and called Marcel to be by Camille's side in her time of need. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus lies to Camille about his baby's survival, and asks her to leave. *Camille thinks that she could have prevented the baby's supposed death, and it was her fault, however Klaus tells her that it was actually his. *Klaus tells Camille that she is beautiful and that they shouldn't be friends any more, because anything that he finds beautiful ends up being destroyed or ruined. This is a clear attempt on Klaus's part to protect Camille from the violence that is about to start in New Orleans between the Originals and the other factions. *She stopped him from killing Mikael with the White Oak Stake. **She then saved Klaus when he was staked with it, and pulled it out just in time. Thus, saving his life. **Klaus risked his life and got stabbed by Mikael when he was distracted, catching Tunde's blade aiming at her. *Klaus has introduced baby Hope to Camille, but made Camille promise that she accepts being compelled the fact that she knows the secret when she leaves the safe house. *According to Michael Narducci, Klaus is too involved in protecting Hope for the moment to consider a romantic attatchment and this is showing no signs of dropping any time soon. *Klaus and Camille clearly have romantic feelings for each other on The Originals. Are they ever going to admit that? - Charlotte. **There are probably feelings there, yes. But according to executive producer Michael Narducci,they're not quite at the romantic phase just yet. "They have an interesting connection, "Narducci said". "A lot of people say, "Oh, it’s a romantic connection". But I think right now, it's a connection where he feels a certain amount of peace with her. He sees that she understands him a little bit and that she is willing to look at him with compassion and maybe hope for the best in him. And I'm certain that there is more than that and there is an attraction between them, but this is a long story and we’re not quite there yet in terms of romance". Maybe next year? http://chail10.tumblr.com/post/118461371767/krayday-klaus-and-cami-clearly-have-feelings *Klaus seems to trust Camille more than his own maternal half-siblings, as he only revealed to her that he didn't kill Aiden and the reason why he took the blame. *In Ashes to Ashes, Camille admitted that part of the reason she's still in town is because she has complicated feelings for Klaus. *In Ashes to Ashes, Klaus tells Camille that he would've found her no matter where she was. *Klaus goes to see Camille in name of "their little chats". *In For the Next Millennium, Klaus asks Camille to escort him in the opening of his exhibition which Camille guesses he is asking her to come so that he won't be alone as all the people he loves are angry with him. * Klaus gives a painting to Camille as a gift which is inspired by the scene from Always and Forever in which Camille and Klaus watched a man painting on a street corner of the French Quarter. However, in this painting, it is just Camille standing on the brick street by Rousseau's. * Even though she prefers to be called Cami, Klaus mainly calls her by her full name "Camille". * Their nicknames for each other are "The Brave Bartender" and "The Hundred Dollar Guy". * They shared their first kiss in Savior. * Klaus is very angry at Aurora for indirectly killing Camille. * Camille is one of a few of Klaus' love interests to be killed in The Originals, one of them being Lana, then Genevieve and then Aurora (in a flashback). * Klaus was more willing to keep Cami alive by asking her to transition into a vampire then let her choose for herself. **Klaus didn't want to lose her. * Klaus seems frustrated by her actions now that she is a vampire. **Klaus expected human-Cami to resurface, chose to give her space to deal with her newfound vampirism and personality traits. *** However in An Old Friend Calls, he told her that he still cared for her, but she told him that she no longer cared for him like that (which she lied about later, revealed by Vincent). See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship